


Darkness,Will You Sing Me A Lullaby

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Denial, Gore, Horrible Memories, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sucidial Actions, Suicide Attempt, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Blood memory and a horrible life,Darkness sung me a lullaby..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness,Will You Sing Me A Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This contains horrible after effects of rape and underage ad slight attempt to use drugs and this is hurt/no comfort.Comment and review

 

* * *

TThis contains sexual explicit content and sudicial actions,blood,rape,underage,denial,pain and hurt,no comfort.

You've been warned.

"Noo!" I woke up with a jolt and I sat up in my bed with sweat beading down my forehead.

I panted and I looked over to the alarm clock that sat on my nightstand and it read 3:01 a.m.

I groaned and I wiped the sweat that was beading down my head with my hand and I put my head in my hands.

"Why?"I said to no one and I raised my head up out of my hands and I heard the sounds of rain hitting the roof.

I kicked the sheets off of me and I climbed out of bed.

I got up and stretched and I headed for my bedroom door.

I got to the door and I twisted the knob,opening it and I started walking down the hall.

I felt blood trickling down my leg as I walked down the hall.

Lightning flashed through the windows and I felt phantom pain going through my body.

I felt more blood going down my leg even though I wasn't bleeding.

My vision started to become unclear and blurry and I started to walk uneasily.

I could hear his voice echoing through my head and it was killing me...

I staggered along now gripping the wall and I saw the living room and I continued to stagger towards it.

I felt more of the blood going down my legs and I could hear my heartbeat thrumming through my ears loud like a drum.

I made it into the living room then I fell hard to the ground and I panted and I slowly started seeing black spots in my vision.

I closed my eyes slowly and let the blackness of the dark take me away..

I woke up again to a jolt and I slowly blinked my eyes and I heard thunder coming from outside.

I slowly sat up and I got back up and I started walking back to my bedroom but then I felt more than just phantom pain..

I couldn't handle it anymore and I was halfway down the hall until I suddenly collasped to the floor and I let out a scream of pain.

"Noo!!!"I screamed and I felt white hot pain flashing straight through me..

Flashback

"Do you know what you did wrong?"He asked in a uneasily calm voice.

"Y-Yes sir,"I said tearfully and I felt the ropes that bound my wrists together digging into my skin.

"Do you know what your punishment is?"He asked again,in the same uneasy calm voice.

"N-No sir,"I responded and he was staring at me,gripping his bullwhip tightly in his grasp and I was looking at him,instead I was looking at the floor with tears in my eyes.

He rose his hand up and he struck me with the hard tip of the bullwhip and I let out a scream as it hit my thigh.

I looked down to my struck thigh and saw a long,bloody gash and my tears dripped onto it,burning it with its salty contents.

He struck me again,this time harder and he hit my shoulder and I let out another scream.

He looked at me for a moment then he grabbed my hurt shoulder and roughly pulled me to concerate ground and I felt pain shooting in all different directions.

"I'll make you regret what you did,"He said in a tone that was teriffiying.

He got behind me and I let out a scream when he roughly grabbed my ass and I looked back at him but he pushed me back down and I screamed out in pain when he thrusted his blunt finger in my hole and I cried louder but that earned me a slap on the ass.

"Since you can't shut up..I'll make you scream that lovely scream,"He whispered and his finger pulled out and it was soon replaced with something much larger and more thicker.

I screamed as loud as I could,feeling pain and hurt all over me and it went deeper into me.

I felt blood going down my inner thigh and my hands pulled against the ropes that tyed them and I cried and cried in pain.

My cock twitched and he grabbed it painfully and I screamed out louder and he chuckled darkly and he stroked it roughly.

The large object inside of me pulled halfway out only to slam back in harder and he chuckled again,"You'll learn,"

"I-I'm sorry!!!"I screamed out and he continued to thrust in and out of me,more blood pouring out of me and my wounded thigh bled.

I felt white hot pain shooting through me like a bullet and I finally passed out from the pain and blood loss.

Flashback Ends.

I was thrown roughly into a dark room and I watched the door slam shut,me chasing after it before it closed and locked me away in a room covered in darkness.

I pounded on the door with my fists and shouted,"Let me go!"

I pounded harder but no one came and I slid my fists down from the door and I looked down to the ground and I put my knees up against my chest and I hugged them to my chest and I cried softly to myself in a painful darkness.

Flashback Ends.

I couldn't bare this pain anymore..I

I stumbled towards the bathroom sink and I opened the medicine cabinet and I looked at the contents inside of it and I saw nothing and I closed the cabinet and I looked into the mirror and I saw my younger self being raped over and over again.

I gripped my hair with both hands and I growled and I punched the mirror causing it to shatter and I cried and I slid down to the floor,tears streaming down my cheeks and I sobbed and the broken glass was scattered on the floor and I felt my heart drumming in my chest. 

"I want it to stop!"I screamed to no one and I looked down to the broken glass and I saw my reflections in every one of the broken pieces and I shook my head in denial.

Soft Memories by Unknown. 

Life takes time to make such beautiful memories. 

Life takes time to make such memories. 

It takes time to realize how memories are.

I would take everything I hold dear and  make them beautiful memories.. 

I want to remember all my memories.. 

No matter how painful they are...

There are such beautiful memories..

I'd hold every memory like they were a teddy bear.. 

Memories can disappear,Memories can go away..

I hold on to every little thing.. 

Memories are like a lullaby,They let sleep in peace.

Or sleep in darkness. Soft memories are what keeps me asleep.. I hold onto every memory that I have dear to me.. I looked up and I climbed to my feet,avoiding the broken glass as I stepped out of the bathroom. 

My vision was a little fuzzy but okay enough for me to stablize myself and I walked back to my bed tiredly and I climbed onto the bed and my body started to relax and I pulled the sheets onto me and I started close my eyes and I felt peace within me somewhere..

Darkness still held onto me but this time,It sung a beautiful lullaby. 

The End.


End file.
